This invention relates to 4,5-dihydro-2-alkoxycarbonylamino-5-(carbocyclic aryl and substituted carbocyclic aryl)imidazoles, to pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and to methods for preparing such compounds. In another aspect, this invention relates to 4,5-dihydro-2-alkoxycarbonylamino-(halo-phenyl,)imidazoles to pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof and methods for preparing such compounds. In a further aspect, this invention relates to 4,5-dihydro-2-alkoxycarbonylamino-5-(dihalophenyl)imidazoles and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof as well as methods for preparing such compounds. An additional aspect of the invention relates to 1-(carbocyclic aryl and substituted carbocyclic aryl)-2-(alkoxycarbonylguanidino) ethanes and to pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof and methods for preparing each compound.
The invention also relates to methods for treating or palliating abnormal conditions related to the central nervous system in mammals, such as depression, anxiety, convulsions, centrally induced skeletal muscle spasms, and spasticity by the administration of the compounds of the invention.